


Benefits

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Protectiveness, Recreational Drug Use, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don is very protective of Roger after a night of drinking goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits

Roger likes girls. Hugging, kissing, heavy petting, sex, cuddling...He likes it all. The only time Roger's affectionate nature becomes an issue is when he gets handsy and there are no girls to be had. Don has come to know that he is Roger's default second. 

"Roger, not tonight," Don says when Roger places a tentative hand on his upper thigh. 

They're in the middle of the bar. Granted, it was near closing, but anyone could see them and say something. 

"Aw, come on, honey. Don't be like that."

Pet names. Roger was fond of those too. 

Don sighs. 

"We can go elsewhere if you want company."

"Want _you_ ;," Roger murmurs, resting his face against Don's shoulder. 

Don shifts uncomfortably. At this point, it didn't really seem worth it to fight it. If Roger was with him throughout the night, it would at least be easier to keep an eye on him, but that would entail keeping Roger occupied.

"Do you even have  _anything_ with you?"

"What, you mean lube?"

Roger picks his head up off Don’s shoulder to answer and fumbles for a cigarette.

"Keep your voice down, or I will leave you here."

"You know I didn't mean it. Don’t be mad."

The hand on his thigh has returned. Don lets it stay there this time. He hopes it will be enough to appease Roger for the time being. 

"I know, Roger," Don says, voice low and gravelly. 

"You could have me anywhere, Draper. Hell, I'd let you fuck me right here. Everyone watching us, watching you."

Don shivers and adjusts his position in the booth. Roger had a filthy mouth.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? They'd all see how crazy I am for you. They'd want to be fucked by you too."

Roger's hand moves from thigh to crotch, and he squeezes. Don is hard in his hand.

"How do you want me?" Roger asks.

Don swallows. God, Roger was a whore. Always gagging for it. Don knew he was just as bad for falling for it every time Roger got like this. 

Roger licks his neck, and Don really is half tempted to fuck him in the booth. 

"Let's get out of here. I know a place," Don says. 

He grabs Roger by the hand and tosses a twenty to the table, which would cover their tab and then some.

"Finally. Never thought we'd leave," Roger says with a laugh once they're outside.

Don hails a cab and maneuvers Roger and himself into the backseat. He gives the cabbie the address to a shitty hotel he’s used in the past. One that won’t ask questions. It’s not too far.

The cab pulls away from the curb, and Roger’s hands return, touching, stroking all over.

“Easy,” Don says, pulling them away.

Roger pouts, fussy in an unflattering way.

“Joanie never made me stop,” he mutters.

“I’m not one of your girls, Roger. Try to remember that.”

Roger slumps against him in the backseat. His head is back on Don’s shoulder, and his hand rests comfortably on Don’s muscular thigh. It’s a pose that Betty’s taken countless times during countless drives, and suddenly Don is struck with the idea that maybe he’s not the “girl” in this scenario after all…

“Sorry, Don. ‘m just tired. Lonely. You know. Did I have a lot to drink?”

“Yes, Roger.”

“Too much?”

“Probably.”

“Oh.”

There’s a short pause, and Don is curious as to what he’ll say. It was always hard to tell with Roger.

“You still gonna take me to bed?”

It’s funny because either Roger wants to be tucked in with a kiss _or_ he’s still looking for a fuck. And given his current state—slurring, falling asleep, and speaking in half-sentences— Don doesn’t think it’d be right to take advantage. If Roger really was the girl, Don knows he’ll get him into the hotel, help him undress, and make sure he didn’t aspirate in the middle of the night. Just keep him safe.

“Yeah, I’m going to take you to bed.”

Roger gives a quiet laugh.

“Knew you wouldn’t disappoint, sugar.”

The cab stops, and Don shells out more money. He puts an arm around Roger’s shoulder and makes their way to the lobby.

“One room, one night,” Don says to the man behind the counter.

The man eyes Roger interestedly.

“He’s with me,” Don says forcefully.

Again, Don hands over cash in exchange for their room key. They walk down a long hallway full of flickering lights and muffled moans.

“Where are we?” Roger asks.

“The Hilton.”

“Oh.”

Roger is so accepting and trusting that Don wonders what else Roger may have ingested this evening, beyond drinks. Don’s seen Roger drunk before. Hell, he’s seen Roger black out before, and he was never like this. Never so tired and listless. Don’s glad he’s here with Roger and not anyone else.

Does Roger do this with anyone else? He honestly hadn't considered the possibility before. It sparks worry deep in his gut.

And then the reach their room.

“Here we are.”

“Oh good.”

Don unlocks the door, and Roger stumbles in.

“Sit on the bed. I’ll undress you,” Don instructs.

Roger nods and does so. He doesn’t even make a witty comment, which worries Don most of all.

Don walks over and kneels down to take off Roger’s shoes when he asks, “What did you take tonight?”

“Kid said it was LSD. But I don’t think it was. LSD makes you happy, bubbly, but this stuff just got me going and then…nothing.”

Shit, some fucking kid had roofied him, which explained a lot. Roger was lucky he wasn’t dead or worse.

Don stands and removes Roger’s suit and tie. It’s like trying to undress a baby. His limbs are like jello. By the time he undresses himself and tucks in Roger, he’s exhausted. When he climbs into bed beside him, he pulls Roger in close.

“I’ve got you,” Don murmurs.

“Always do.”

"And always will," Don thinks.


End file.
